


Ave atque vale

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Child Neglect, Gen, Genderswap, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Period-Typical Sexism, Sexism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: “ Non la porterò con me.”I soldati rimasero di stucco,  tanto che uno di loro si arrischio a dire:" Ma signore, lei è sua nipote..."
Kudos: 4





	Ave atque vale

"Non la porterò con me."   
I soldati rimasero di stucco, tanto che uno di loro si arrischio a dire: "Ma signore, lei è sua nipote ..."   
"È una donna- disse, quasi fosse una colpa - Portare una donna in viaggi del genere è pericoloso. Ci rallenterebbe, ed io non posso permettere che Alarico catturi Feliciano. ”   
Lavinia se l'aspettava. Ma sentirlo non le fece meno male. Il nonno aveva scelto Feliciano come suo erede, aveva scelto di salvare lui dalla furia dei barbari. Per quanto riguarda la questione, lei potrebbe morire. Non gli serviva.   
Sorriso amaramente e, ignorando gli sguardi di pietà di tutti, disse: “Ave atque vale, avus. Ci rivedremo nell'Ade. “   
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What If 410 sacco di Roma, Impero Romano scappa con il suo erede legittimo secondo la legge romana ma lascia indietro Lavinia ( Nyo Romano) perché “ con una donna il viaggio sarà più lento e ci catturerebbero prima di arrivare a Napoli”) Storia nata in un momento in cui mi volevo esercitare con l’angst, perciò perdonatemi.


End file.
